1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autonomous mobile robot and more particularly, to such an autonomous mobile robot, which has the left or right side cover openable for allowing a material carrier loaded therein to be moved horizontally to the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates an autonomous mobile robot for transporting materials. As illustrated, the autonomous mobile robot 91 is movable along a monorail overhead track 92. The autonomous mobile robot 91 comprises a friction transmission mechanism (not shown) driven by a motor (not shown) to move along the monorail overhead track 92. When moved to a predetermined location, a gripping jaw mechanism 911 of the autonomous mobile robot 91 is controlled to move downwards and to grip the expected object and then controlled to lift the gripped object, and then the autonomous mobile robot 91 is controlled to move along the monorail overhead track 92 to a next stop to release the gripped object. This design of autonomous mobile robot 91 is still not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks:                1. Because a gripping jaw mechanism 911 of the autonomous mobile robot 91 must be lowered and then lifted when transporting an object from one location to another, the autonomous mobile robot 91 is not suitable for use in a working place in a factory that has a limited vertical height.        2. The gripping jaw mechanism 911 has a complicated structure and is expensive to manufacture. Further, the installation of the gripping jaw mechanism 911 requires much labor and time.        